Mark's Relationships
<Mark Rosen Rosen Clan Liz Azuria Liz was the first human Mark ever met. Their first encounter was a little… on the embarrassing side. It was a bit on the confrontational side with him and Liz adjusting with one another. However, things got better with him and the others around, making the farm feel less empty for Liz. And she and Mark began to get along better afterwards. That, and they started to share the same crush on Peridot. As time went on, the two started to fall in love with one another, and her love was realized after he saved her and Salia from being ‘upgraded’ by the Cybermen. They shared their first kiss following after that, Mark turned her into a beautiful Tidal Class Dragon… and later on that night consummated their relationship. She often gets jealous when other girls flirt with or tempt him, even saying that Mark belongs only to her. She loves him very much and is willing to do anything with him. In response, Mark will do anything to protect her, as he loves her just as much as she loves him. To add to that, she usually sleeps next to him naked. For this reason, she says that she has no problem with letting Mark see her naked from time to time. Queen Amina Mark loves his mother dearly and often turns to her for advice when he's stuck in life. Vivian Salia Roccos Palmer and Silvia Mark is... tolerant of Palmer and Silvia at best and annoyed with them at worst. Their frequent mischief causes an endless supply of headaches for the young prince, though when they go too far, he puts his foot down to keep them in line. Shelby Shelby is like a big sister to Mark and is one of his closest friends, even when she messes with him sometimes. Though she's a bit embarrassed/insecure about the whole nudity. Onna Emi Shiawase Uppton Lucifen Stanley Jones Talbot Pack Peter Talbot Mark usually teams up with Peter in fights due to them being the leaders of their respective groups. While not at the level of best friends, they are still close enough to trust each other both in and out of battle. Though when it comes to the fact that Peter has seemingly girls going after him, he seeks Mark out for help on the matter, since he's in a triangle relationship with Liz and Peridot. Jean C. Talbot Mark sees Jean as another little sister and finds her friendship with Vivian adorable. He tries his best to make her feel more comfortable in her new environment... something that's not helped by his tendency to go naked in human form. Christie Argent Mark and Christie don't get along well at first after Mark finds out she hunts his friends and the fact that her counterpart from his world helped kill most of his race. After she saves his life from Cyril, he begins to rethink his opinion about her. Sir John Talbot Despite him living only a single lifetime, he sees that Sir John has a lot of wisdom that could surpass even his lifespan. Though he feels a little insecure that his mother has taken an attraction to him. Category:Relationships